


White wedding

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gangbang, Rape, Restraints, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Suddenly she was bent over a table, hands and feet secured and the skirt of her dress pulled up over her head, leaving her unable to see anything and her body exposed. Multiple hands started touching her while complimenting Peter on his lovely wife and thanking him for sharing her.





	White wedding

When he told her that his family had certain traditions when it came to weddings she didn’t think too much of it and being too in love and eager to please him and his family she let them handle all the planning.  

The wedding turned out lovely. She’d been the traditional bride in every sense of the word, from garter belt to bridal gown to the veil covering her face, throwing the bouquet and something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

As the evening went on the reception emptied, the tables were cleared but, oddly enough, all the guests still remaining were male. Then it all happened fast.

Suddenly she was bent over a table, hands and feet secured and the skirt of her dress pulled up over her head, leaving her unable to see anything and her body exposed. Multiple hands started touching her while complimenting Peter on his lovely wife and thanking him for sharing her.  

The first cock breaching her was Peter’s she realized from the excited comments, but after that it was a blur when man after man stepped up to fuck her, some fast, some slow, some for a long time and some almost came before they’d even started. Her skin became sticky and wet as come and sweat dripped down her legs and the men grunted, panted and cheered each other on.

After the last man had finished she listened to them talking, relaxed and sated now, and it hit her just who’d fucked her. Her father-in-law, her brother-in-law, her husband’s cousins and friends, old and young, they’d all seen her naked on that table, shared her pussy and covered her in their cum.  

In hindsight she should have asked about their traditions before agreeing, especially since they started calling for round two.


End file.
